A sung confession, and more to say, or sing
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Nach GRev! Hitoshi heiratet und das heißt: Party! Takao ist begeistert, im Gegensatz zu Kai der bei den Kinomiyas wohnt, aber das kennen wir ja schon, oder? Und dann war da diese Wette ... [TyKa] [Lemon]


Titel: A sung confession ... and more to say, or sing, actually .  
Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de Fandom: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade Pairing: TyKa . Kinomiya Takao x Hiwatari Kai Rating: MA Warning: Lemon, sap, viel Englisch, erm, und singende BeyBlader, ähem, ich meine 'Songfic' ... oh, und OOCness .U Disclaimer:  
R-chan: puppydogeyes Johnny-Pony, my darling?  
Johnny: .U Alright, alright! R-chan gehören die verwendeten Lieder nicht! So, satisfied?  
R-chan: guckt ganz lieb Almost .  
Johnny: schwandt Böses So?  
R-chan: hält ihn Zettel hin Could you read this aloud, please? Bettel-Blick  
Johnny: seufzt ergeben Ok, you win ... liest vor Disclaimer: The characters and places in this fanfic are not R-chan's! She assures you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and she will have made no money from their adventures! This story is a work of fiction, and she acknowledges that she has taken uncountable liberties with the Beyblade plot and characters' personalities / sexual persuasions. In no way does she mean the characters, or their creators, any harm or disrespect; she writes this purely to show her love for the anime in her own special way - nothing more, nothing less. schaut auf What?  
R-chan: Come here.  
Johnny: nähert sich R-chan vorsichtig  
R-chan: umarmt Johnnyknuddelt ihn Thanks Johnny-Pony!  
Johnny: ... denkt She isn't gonna stop calling me like that, is she?  
Salamalyon: NOPE!  
Widmung: Kai, dat Inu-chan und Seto!  
Summery: Setted after G-Rev! Hitoshi, Takao's großer Bruder, heiratet und das heißt: Party! Takao ist begeistert, im Gegensatz zu Kai (der ein den Kinomiyas wohnt), aber das kennen wir ja schon, oder? Hat Kai diesmal andere Gründe um mit verschränkten Armen in einer Ecke zu stehen? Und wie war das doch gleich mit dieser komischen Wette um die Höhe der Hochzeitstorte?  
  
A sung confession ... and more to say, or sing, actually ...  
  
„Mensch, Kai, du Stimmungskiller, jetzt hör auf so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, komm aus der Ecke da raus und tanze!" „Hn." „Typisch du!" Sauer und auch ein bisschen enttäuscht baute sich Takao, der grade von der Tanzfläche kam, vor einem in einer dunklen Ecke stehenden Kai mit gelangweilten Gesichtszügen, auf.  
„Es ist so ein schöner Abend, Kai. Warum stehst du hier so verloren rum?" „Ich bin nur hier, weil dein großer Bruder mich gebeten hat, das zu tun." „Mal davon abgesehen, dass -ich- dich gefragt habe, ob du mich begleiten willst, und du 'Ja.' gesagt hast, Hiwatari, was ist dein Problem?" Leise knurrte er, ärgerte sich, dass Takao doch noch wusste, wie es wirklich abgelaufen war, und funkelte seinen Gegenüber böse an.  
„Die Wette, hab ich recht?" Takao legte den Kopf schief und als Kai kaum merklich nickte, seufzte er. „Es ist doch nur ein Lied." „Ja, aber was für eins!" „Ein Liebeslied?" Kai machte eine 'Na-da-hast-du's-doch!'-Geste. Der 17-jährige Japaner seuftze erneut und ging noch einen Schritt auf seinen Captain zu. „Na komm schon, wir sind gleich dran." Dran sein, wie? Aber so was von., dachte Kai wütend, Wie konntest du diese dämliche Wette nur machen, Höhe der Hochzeitstorte, pah, IDIOT/  
Unbewusst griff Kai schutzsuchend nach Takao's Hand als sie Richtung Bühne gingen.  
5 Schichten, tsk, 3 hatte sie, du BAKA, jawohl! Und wegen dir darf ich mich jetzt zum Affen machen. Danke„Hör auf, sarkastische Dinge zu denken." Kai zuckte zusammen, als er Takao's Stimme zwischen den vielen anderen und der Musik hörte. Kann der neuerdings Gedanken lesen/  
„Nein, Kai, kann ich nicht, aber deine Augen sagen alles." Doch bevor es zu einer Antwort oder Streiterei kommen konnte, kam Hitoshi mit seiner Braut im Arm den beiden auch schon freudig zurufend entgegen.  
„Fertig für euren großen Auftritt, Jungs? Die Band weiß bescheid. Es kann also losgeh'n!" Kai sagte nichts, und Takao nickte nur.  
„Na dann, los!", meinte der frisch Verheiratete und ging voran, um vor der Bühne seine Angetraute aus der Umarmung zu entlassen, ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu drücken, und dann ein paar einführende Worte zum Kommenden zu sagen. Heiter erzählte er seinen Gästen, für die die Trainingshalle des Kinomiya-Dôjo's in einen Tanzsaal verwandelt wurde, wie es zu der Wette kam und was sie gleich zu sehen bekommen würden.  
„Lampenfieber, Kai-kun?" Völlig verdattert, weil er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen wurde, blinzelte Kai: „Ich? Quatsch!" „Auf warum drückst du dann meine Hand so fest?", fragte Takao mit einem Grinsen.  
Doch bevor Kai weder etwas antworten konnte noch es schaffte seine Hand loszureißen, wurde er auch schon 'on stage' geschleift. Hitoshi gab der Band das Zeichen, sprang elegant von der Erhöhung und schnappte sich seine Liebste, grinsend.  
„Bereit, Kids?", fragte der Bandleader Takao und reichte ihnen ihre Headset-Mirkos. Dieser schaute fragend zu Kai, welche nickte und seine Hand endlich freibekam, als seine Freund das OK gab und ihre Mikros entgegennahm.  
Die beiden Teenager stellten sich ordentlich hin und blickten in die gespannten Visagen der Anwesenden. Weiter hinten sah Takao seinen Großvater, wie er sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.  
Kai holte tief Luft und machte einen Seitwärtsschritt auf den Drachen zu, als das verdammt kurz Vorspiel angespielt wurde.  
Mit Takao's Lächeln im Augenwinkel erhob Kai seine Stimme um die ersten Zeilen sanft dahinzusäuseln:  
„Now I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt like this before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you!" „'Cause I've", setzte Takao ähnlich sachte ein, „Had the time of my life and I owe it all to you!" Der plötzlich Stimmungswechsel von sanft zu energisch spiegelte sich auch in den Ausdrücken der Zuschauer wieder.  
Oh man. Alle scheinen es zu kennen ... , dachte der Phönix noch, bevor er erneut ansetzte um zu singen: „I've been waiting for so long. Now I've finally found someone to stay by me." „We saw the writing on the wall", sang Takao und Kai wunderte sich über den Elan, den sein langjähriger Teamkollege an den Tag, oder Abend, legte. „As we felt this magical fantasy." „Now with passion in our eyes there's no way we could disguise it secretly.",  
Kai wusste wirklich nicht warum er es tat, doch er fühlte sich wohl dabei. Entschlossen griff er bei der nächsten Zeile nach Takao's Hand, als sie beide mit strahlenden Augen sangen, „So we take each other's hand 'cause we seem to understand the urgency!" „Just remember!", warf Kai ein und drückte die kleinere Hand in seiner, heilfroh, dass der jüngste Kinomiya deshalb nicht vor Überraschung den Text vergas, den er Gott sei dank vernünftig und richtig von sich gab:  
„You're the one thing" „I can't get enough of" „So I'll tell you something", sang Takao bevor sie gemeinsam die verbleibende Zeile dieser Strophe und den Refrain singen würden.  
„This could be love because I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you!" Unbewusst begann der Drache sich zum Rhythmus passend zu bewegen, wie auch Kai es tat.  
„With my body and soul", sang der Blauhaarige, während er sich zu seinem Gesangspartner wendete und näher trat, ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „I want you more than you'll ever know" Auf das Spielchen eingehend, fuhr Kai mit den Fingerspitzen über Takao's Konturen, während der Zeilen:  
„So we'll just let it go. Don't be afraid to lose control!" „Yes, I know what's on your mind" Der Junge, der heute mal zur Feier des Tages kein Cappie trug, schmiegte seinen Unterleib an den des anderen, als er verlangend seinen Arm um Kai's Taille legte. „When you say, 'Stay with me tonight!'" „And remember! You're the one thing" „I can't get enough of" „So I'll tell you something" Sie lächelten sich an, als Kai seine freie Hand locker auf Takao's Hüfte niederließ, zusammen singend:  
„This could be love because I've had the time of my life! No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you! 'Cause I've had the time of my life! No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you!" Die Band spielte den intrumentalen Teil. Und zwei bestimme Sänger verloren sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Gegen Ende des Intrumentals beuge sich Kai leicht nach vorn, und konnte einen hauchzarten rosa Schimmer auf den Wangen des anderen Teenagers erkennen.  
„Now I", sang er zärtlich gegen Takao's Lippen, die keine zehn Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt waren, „Had the time of my life! No, I never this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I" Kai stieß Takao von sich."Owe it all to you." Und zog ihn wieder zu sich, da er des Blauharrigen Hand nie losgelassen hatte, am die Brust.  
„I've had the time of my life! No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you!", sangen sie gemeinsam noch einmal den Refrain und verloren sich in den tiefen, glänzenden Augen des Anderen. Sie hörten das Outro schon gar nicht mehr, als sie sich einfach nur, leicht außer Atem, in die Augen sahen.  
Erst ein lauter Applaus holte sie wieder zurück. Das Kinomiya-Nesthäckchen wurde auf einen Schlag knallrot und auch auf den Wangen des sonst so kalt scheinenden Älteren war ein roter Schleier deutlich sicherbar. Und, oh Wunder, es flog kein faules Obst oder Gemüse durch die Gegend.  
Beiläufig nahm Kai Takao das Headset aus den Haaren um es, zusammen mit seinem, dem Bandleader zu reichten, welcher ihm gratulierte. Der 18-jährige nickte nur, wandete sich zum Drachen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, wisperte in sein Ohr:  
„Wir müssen reden. Unter vier Augen. Sofort." Dann sprang er von der Bühne. Takao stand noch oben und sah Kai einfach nur ungläubig an, als dieser ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Kai lächelt?, dachte Dragoon's Wächter fassungslos, OK, was hab ich gemacht/  
„Bis jetzt noch gar nichts, kleiner Bruder!" Takao schaute nach links, wo Hitoshi stand und ihn angrinste.  
„Ich danke euch zwei recht herzlich für diese nette Showeinlage." Dann wandete er sich an seine Gäste um die Pfirsichbowle anzupreisen.  
Takao, unterdessen, legte seine Hand in Kai's und hüpfte mit dem Gedanken, sich wie ein Mädchen vorzukommen, von der Bühne.  
Flink huschten sie aus dem Gebäude und gingen, immer noch Hand in Hand, die Veranda entlang, bis sie Großvater Kinomiya hinter sich hörten:  
„Hey, Grünschnabel!" tönte es. Genervt drehte sich der Angesprochene um.  
„Was?", zischte er.  
„Nicht so empfindlich, mein Junge! Ich muss kurz mit deinem Freund hier" Er nickte zu Kai. „Reden. Geh doch schon mal auf dein Zimmer." Als Takao nicht sofort losging, schubste ihn sein Opa in mit den Worten: „Husch, husch, ab in's Bett!" „Is' ja gut, ich geh' ja schon!" Schmollend wandte er sich ab und marschierte in Richtung Zimmer davon.  
Typisch Großvater! Scheiße, verdammte. Es war grad so schön...Wütend trampelte er die Treppe hinauf und den Flur entlang zu seinen Zimmer. Sich fragend, worüber sein Großvater mit Kai habe sprechen wollen, machte er die Tür auf und betrat den dunklen Raum, ohne Licht anzumachen. Blind tastete er nach seinem Discman, stöpselte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und drückte auf 'Play.  
Kai hörte sie schon, als er den Flur entlangging, die sanfte Stimme seines Drachen. Was sollte er sagen, wenn Takao ihn fragen würde, was sein alter Herr denn gewollt hatte. Hat mir gedroht, dass, wenn ich dich nicht glücklich mache, ich es mit ihm zu tun bekomme!Kai schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schiefergrauen Haare, seufzte. Das konnte er Takao doch nicht einfach so in's Gesicht sagen. Grübelnd stand er von der Tür, bis er es über sich brachte, einzutreten.  
Überrascht blinzelte er in die Dunkelheit. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lauschte Takao's Gesang:  
„Dreams are my reality. A wonderous world where I like to be. I dream of holding you all night and holding you seems right. Perhaps that's my reality." Kai legte den Kleiderstapel, den er mitgebracht hatte, neben die Tür auf den Fussboden und hörte zu.  
„Met you by surprise, I didn't realise that my life would change forever. Tell me that it's true! Feelings that on you – I feel something special about you." Ausgiebig betrachtete er den Glanz auf Takao's bronzener Haut und in seinem Haar. Das Mondlicht schien nun hell in's Zimmer. Eine Wolke musste den silbernen Schein vorhin verdeckt haben.  
„Dreams are my reality. A wonderous world where I like to be. Illusions are a common thing. I try to live in dreams, although it's only fantasy." Leise schlich sich der Russe an das Bett. Takao hielt seinen Discman fest in den Händen.  
„Dreams are my reality. I like to dream of you close to me. I dream of loving in the night and loving you seems right." Kai spürte die Röte in seinem Gesicht.  
„Perhaps that's my reality." Und damit drückte Kai auf die 'Stop'-Taste.  
Takao, zu faul die Augen aufzumachen, setzte sich Kopfhörer ab und wollte sich grade fragen, warum die bescheuerten Batterien denn schon wieder alle waren, als der Kai's Stimme vernahm.  
„Das klingt nach dir, du Tagträumer.", hörte er ihn sanft sagen, „Träumen und nichts tun damit, die Träume wahr werden. Wie wär's wenn du mal deine Augen aufmachst, Kinomiya?" Mit einen Mal saß Takao senkrecht im Bett.  
Grinsend setzte sich Kai an den Bettrand. „Mach mal Platz, Dickerchen." Einen Schmollmund ziehend, rückte Takao ein Stückchen weiter an die Wand.  
„In dieses Bett passen keine zwei Leute und ich bin kein Dickerchen!" Die Betonung auf 'kein' brachtete Kai zum Lächeln.  
„Lass das Hiwatari! Das ist unheimlich." „Was?" „Na, wie du lächelst. ... Es ist ... unheimlich ..." Takao lehnte sich vor, hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Kai's Lippen. „Schön ..." Die Berührung seiner Lippen sandte ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch Kai's gesamten Körper. Hungrig blieben sie zurück, als die warmen Fingerspitzen über seine Wange wanderten. Unbewusst lehnte sich Kai in die Liebkosung und schloss genießend die Augen. Es fühlt sich so gut an ... „Hör nicht auf, Takao, bitte ...", wisperte er kaum hörbar.  
Langsam ließ er sich auf das Kopfkissen zurücksinken. Er spürte, wie sich die Matratze unter ihnen bewegte, als Takao sich mitziehen ließ und nun neben Kai auf dem Bett kniete, auf seine freie Hand abgestützt. „Sieh mich an Kai, bitte." Er schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Takao's haselnussbraune Tiefen. „Bevor ich mich total vergesse, was wollte Großvater?" „'Kai, mein Junge', hat er gesagt" Kai zog Takao's Hand zurück an seine Wange, als dieser sie wegziehen wollte. „'Hör zu' , meinte er, 'Ich weiß, was zwischen euch läuft. Also ich sag dir jetzt mal was: Der Grünschnabel ist mein Lieblingsenkel und ich warne dich nur einmal! Wenn du ihn nicht glücklich machst, dann kriegstes mit mir zu tun! Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden, junger Mann.' Darauf nickte ich und er gab mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, entschuldigte sich, dass es uns gestört hätte und schubste mich die Veranda lang." Takao, der mittlerweile schon über Kai kniete, weil es ihm an der schmalen Seite zu eng war, staunte nicht schlecht.  
„Das hat der alte Zausel gesagt?" Er fing an zu Kichern.  
„Ja, hat er!", antwortete Kai, und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du kicherst wie Max, wenn er zu viel Süßes gegessen hat, ist dir das bewusst?" „Kann sein." Mehr sagte der Drache nicht, sondern holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Als er dann Kai ansah, lief es ihm kalt über den Rücken. Kai schaute toternst zu ihn hinauf.  
„Was hast du, Kai?" Doch anstatt zu antworten, strich Kai ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen.  
„Würdest du's eine Nacht mit mir in deinen Bett aushalten?" Fassungslos blinzelte der blauhaarige Blader. „Die Schwiegereltern deines Bruders schlafen nämlich im Gästezimmer." Zur völligen Überraschung Kai's allerdings fing Takao daraufhin an, zu lachen. „Was ist denn jetzt so witzig?", grummelte Kai.  
„Du und Gästezimmer?", brachte Takao gepresst hervor, „Du bist kein Gast mehr Kai, ganz bestimmt nicht!" Der Lachende wurde verwirrt von unterhalb gemustert. Als er sich zusammengerissen hatte, setzte sich Takao kurzer hand auf Kai's Oberschenkel, weil langsam aber sicher sein Stützarm zu schmerzen begann.  
„Du bist kein Gast, Kai. Gäste gehören nicht dahin, wo sie zu Gast sind, verstehst du, was ich meine? Du gehörst einfach hierhin. Du bist ein Teil meiner Familie und ein Teil meiner selbst. Ich liebe dich, Hiwatari Kai!" Mit hochroten Kopf schaute der Drache zur Seite und wartete auf Kai's Reaktion. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, räusperte sich Kai und setzte sich auf.  
Er legte sanft seine Handfläche an die Wange des Jungen auf seinem Schoß und streichelte mit dem Daumen über sie zarte Haut.  
„Also darf ich bleiben? Euer Sofa im Wohnzimmer ist, naja, ungeeignet um darauf zu übernachten." Ein mildes Lächeln umspielte Kai's Lippen, als Takao seine Hand auf seine legte.  
„Bleib solange du willst!" Etwas schüchtern sah der japanische Blader hinauf in ein Paar amethyst-violette Augen.  
„Hörst du das auch?" „Was denn?" Fragend zog Kai eine Augebraue hoch.  
„Dieses Pochen im Ohr?" Takao griff sich an den Krawattenknoten und löste ihn, knöpfte die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf.  
Die jungen Männer hatten als Hitoshi's Trauzeugen herhalten und Anzüge tragen müssen. Die Hochzeit war an sich sehr westlich gehalten worden. Die Braut in Weiß, die Brautjungfern in Zartrosa, rote Rosen im Brautbouquet. Klischeehaft möchte man meinen, aber doch traumhaft schön und romantisch. Also trugen Takao und Kai beide schwarze Hosen, Jacket und Lackschuhe, weiße Hemden. Die Krawatten waren der einzige Unterschied in ihren Outfits. Kai's war von einem dunklen Bordeauxrot und Takao's Dunkelblau.  
„Ja ...", hauchte Kai, seufzte und wie automatisch glitt seine Hand über den Kiefer des Jüngeren, hinunter, den erst kürzlich entblösten Hals hinab. Die leicht gebräunte Haut, die so samtig im Mondlicht schimmerte, war einfach zu verführerisch. Behände öffnete er zwei weitere Knöpfe, während er Takao's Finger an seiner Krawatte werkeln spürte, und beugte sich nach vorn. Vorsichtig schob Kai den weichen Stoff über die schmale Schulter und keine ganze Sekunde später trafen seine Lippen auf die, von einen feinen Schweißfilm überzogene Haut über Takao's Schlüsselbein.  
Salzig ..., war das Erste, das Kai durch den Kopf schoss, Aber irgendwie süß /  
Ein Kribbeln füllte seine Lippen und Lust seine Gedanken, ließ ihn federleichte Schmetterlingsküsse auf dem Décolleté des Drachens verteilen. Unter leichten Druck fuhr er die Arme auf und ab, leckte über das Schüsselbein, saugte an der angefeuchteten Haut, bis er Takao's Finger in seinem Haar bemerkte und seinen Namen in sein Ohr gestöhnt bekam. Langsam löste er sich widerwillig vom Objekt seiner Begierde und sah dem Drachen tief in die Augen. Takao hatte seine Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und kniete leicht über seinem Schoß. Kai's Hände glitten Takao's Arme hinauf, über seine Schultern und die Seiten hinab. Er spürte den Blauhaarigen unter sich zittern, worauf er ihn fest an sich presste.  
„Kai?", flüsterte Takao.  
„Hm?" „Warum tust du das?" „Was?" „Na–" Weiter kam Takao nicht, da Kai's warme Lippen seine versiegelt hatten.  
Langsam schlossen sich die Augenlider Takao's.  
Behutsam rieben sich ihre Lippen an einander, hungrig nach mehr. Doch dann ließ der Phönix vom Drachen ab.  
„Wie aus einer andren Zeit erscheint mir dein Gesicht.", hauchte Kai leise und in niedriger, fast heiser klingender Stimme, als er erneut über des anderen Jungen Züge strich. „Du bist mir so fern, so weit, und ich begreif's einfach nicht. Jeder kurze Blick von dir ist wie ein Sonnenstrahl." Kai schmuste seine Wange an die des Jüngeren. „Wärst du nur mein, wär' alles andere egal." Die Umarmung wurde enger. „Du tust mir weh! Du machst es mir so schwer! Dabei liebe ich dich doch so sehr! Du tust mir weh! Da ist so viel, was ich nicht versteh' ..." Kai's Stimme verebbte und sein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Takao!" Er lächelte so ein wunderschönes, klares Lächeln. So etwas war so selten. Takao kostete es vollends aus.  
„Es ist etwas komisch ...", flüsterte Kai, als er seine Stirn gegen Takao's Pony lehnte und sein Lächeln sich leicht zu einem Grinsen verzog. „Dieses Gefühl in mir drin. Ich kann es nicht verstecken, denn ich weiß nicht, wohin." Takao kicherte. „Zitat Ende?", fragte er neckisch. „Dann hat dir 'Moulin Rouge' also doch gefallen!" Kai errötete und schaute zur Seite.  
„Hey Kai! Sieh nicht weg! Guck mich an!" Er packte das Kinn des Feuervogels.  
Kai seufzte und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Schleichend wanderte Takao's Hand Kai's Gesicht hinauf und verschwand in seinem seidigen, schiefergrauen Strähnen. Ihn zu sich ziehend, sank Takao wieder auf Kai's Schoß. Mit verschleierten Augen hing sein Blick, hungrig und sehnsüchtig, an Kai's Lippen.  
„Kai ...", wisperte er und begann beinahe lautlos zu singen. „Berühre mich und küss mich auf den Mund! Bleib bei mir, halt meine Hände und ich schau' dir in die Augen bis zum Grund. Alles was du sagst ist wahr." Sacht legte Kai seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, nahm ihn wieder fort und küsste diese blassrosafarbenen, leicht getrennten Lippen leidenschaftlich. Im Hinterstübchen überlegte er fieberhaft, wie der Text des Liedes weiterging. Takao hatte es die letzten zwei-drei Wochen immer wieder geträllert, wie einen gemeinen Ohrwurm.  
Takao, seinerseits, verfiel in leichte Extase. Verlangend vertiefte er den Kuss, forderte immer mehr, stöhnte leise.  
„Bin ich eine Stunde ohne dich", sang Kai und versuchte nebenbei seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Hatte doch das Stöhnen des Drachens, dieser Kuss im den entscheidenen Hinweis gegeben. „Ist das wie ein langes Jahr für mich. Und ein Kuss von dir genügt mir nicht! Ich will dich mit Haut und Haar!" Ein Schauer durchfuhr Takao, gefolgt von einer Hitzewelle, deren Ausläufer sich in seiner Leistengegend verloren. Urplötzlich wurde der Phönix vom Drachen überwältigt, an das weiche Kissen genagelt und gierig angefunkelt.  
„Genug der schönen Worte! Ich liebe dich! Ich will dich! Nur dich! Jetzt!" Mit diesen hastig gesprochen, kurzen Sätzen presste er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Sinnlich labeten sie aneinander, bis Takao fragend mit der Zunge an Kai's Unterlippe um Einlass bat. Er bekam ihn gewährt und begann mit seiner Plünderung der warmen, feuchten Höhle. Als Takao keuchend seinen Raubzug beendete, nutzte Kai die Gelegenheit, um das Hemd zu ende aufzuknöpfen. Und als sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, landete das Kleidungsstück neben einer bestimmten dunkelblauen Krawatte auf dem Fussboden, gleich gefolgt von einer dunkelroten. Ein Zungenduell ausfechtend, zog Kai sein eigenes Hemd aus der Hose und begann es von unten aufzuknöpfen. Er bemerkte, fühlte, Takao's Hände die Knöpfe von oben her beseitigen als Kai's Hemd sich ebenfalls verabschiedete, drückte Kai Takao sich an und rollte ihn und sich schwungvoll herum. Tja, er dachte, er könnte, doch Takao's Bett war bedeutend schmaler, als sein Futon, auf dem er immer schlief. Mit einem lauten, dumpfen Aufprall und einem noch lauteren „Itai!" von Takao, landete dieser schmerzhaft auf dem harten Holzfußboden, Kai obendrauf.  
„Oh mein Gott, Takao!", entfuhr es dem Grauhaarigen. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, ihm aufhelfen und ihn an sich drücken, doch zwei gebräunte Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen, hinderten ihn daran.  
„Schon OK. Nix passiert, Süßer!" Liebevoll lächelnd, lockerte er seinen Griff und gab seinem 'Süßen' einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Ich falle öfters mal aus'm Bett. Is' nix Neues mehr." Grinsend legten sie sich in's Bett zurück, Takao in's Kopfkissen gedrückt, Kai oben drüberkniend.  
„Du brauchst – ein größeres – Bett – Kleiner – Weißt du – das?" Inzwischen der Worte trafen sich ihre Lippen. Takao's Arme lagen locker um Kai's Nacken, als dessen Hände überall an seinen Körper zu sein schienen und seine Lippen feurige Küsse verteilten, zeitweilig an einer Stelle verweilend, um mehr oder weniger sanft an der empfindlichen Haut des Halses zu saugen. Kai lächelte bei dem Gedanken an einen Takao im Rollkragenpullover, gegen die neuste rötliche Färbung. Langsam ließ er seine rechte Hand, Takao's Seite hinabgleiten, über den Hosenbund, zum Knopf hin. Die Küsse des Phönix flogen heiß wie Feuer über die Brust des Drachen. Leicht an der linken Brustwarze saugend, leckend, überwand Kai ein weiteres Hindernis namens 'Knopf' und langsam zog er den Reißverschluss hinunter. Takao's leise, dennoch sehr erotische Stöhner hatte auf Kai dieselbe Wirkung, wie Wind auf Flammen; sie ernährten, sie bauschten auf. Er gab dem Jüngeren einen sanften Kuss, bevor er die Hose packte und sie über die schlanken, gebräunten Beine zog, sie achtlos zur Seite werfend, gefolgt von einen Paar schwarzer Socken.  
„Ich bin dran!" Takao grinste seinen Liebsten ein verdammt hentai Grinsen entgegen. Oder doch eher du ...Er zog seinen Feuervogel zu sich und rollte herum, Richtung Wand diesmal, vor welcher sie eine Hand breit entfernt, liegenblieben. Gierig fing Takao die rosigen, vollen Lippen, verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse auf Hals und Schultern, fuhr mit seinen warmen Händen Kai's Arme auf und ab, Kai' Seiten auf und ab. Hungrig liebkoste er die trainierte Brust. Verlangend küsste er seinen Captain, als er ihm zeitgleich über den Bauch streichelte. Kai's Zunge begrüßend, fanden auch seine Finger die Gürtelschnalle. Während er Gürtel und Hosenknopf unschädlich machte, wanderten Takao's Küsse südlich. Genüßlich spielte Takao's Zunge mit Kai's Bauchnabel, umkreiste ihn, tauchte darin ab, tauchte wieder auf, umkreiste weiter, versank erneut.  
Kai's sonst so kühles, rationales Denken hatte sich schon längst verabschiedet. Die einzigen 'Gedanken' drehten sich nur noch um Takao und wie schön es sich anfühlte, so von ihm berührt zu werden, wie gut, wie wunderbar, aber auch neu und dennoch so viel besser, als er es sich in seinen Träumen und Phantasien vorgestellt hatte. Allmählich wurde Kai's Stöhnen lauter und verlangender. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als er plötzlich einen Ruck an seiner Hose spürte. Unbewusst fiel sein Blick zur Seite in dem Raum, als just in diesem Moment seine Hose von der Decke herabzusegeln schien.  
Takao, kniend, mit dem rechten Bein Kai's zwischen seinen Knien, stützte sich erneut links ab und fuhr mit der Rechten Kai's Oberschenkel entlang.  
Takao ... Hör nicht auf ... Berühre mich!„Ich will dich spüren!" Der Braunäugige kicherte. „Und du hälst mir Vorträge über Geduld?" Kai knurrte leise.  
„Hey! Mach das nicht!" Sanft streichelte Takao über Kai's Bauch.  
„Hmm, OK ...", hauchte der Grauhaarige und ein heiß-kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er Takao's Fingerspitzen über seinen entblößten Oberschenkel und gleich darauf unter seiner Shorts spürte. Takao's Fingerkuppen fuhren hauchzart über die erhitzte Haut. Aufstöhnend, warf Kai den Kopf nach hinten und weil er deshalb kurz die Hüften angehoben hatte, hatte der Drache die Gelegenheit scharmlos ausgenutzt und Kai vom letzten Stückchen Stoff befreit.  
Kai keuchte bei dem plötzlichen Luftzug und stöhnte auf als die Finger, die er eben noch an seiner Hüfte gefühlt hatte, nun sacht über seine Erregung strichen.  
„Takaoo!" „Hm, ja, Süßer?" Takao's Stimme klang so verführerisch in Kai's Ohren, es machte ihn nur heißer, wilder und wollender.  
Doch anstatt einer vernünftigen Antwort bekam Takao nur ein kehliges Stöhnen.  
Gut so, Kai. Ich wusste es würde dir gefallen!Selbstsicher lächelnd, senkte Takao sein Haupt und sobald seine Lippen Kai's empfindlichste Haut berührten, schallte Kai's lustvolles Stöhnen durch das Zimmer.  
Der leichte Kuss auf die roséfarbene Haut endete, doch ohne Kai das merken zu lassen, leckte auch schon einen Augenblick später Takao's Zungenspitze über eine gewisse Spitze Kai's.  
Langsam, ganz langsam glitt Takao's Zunge seine Länge hinunter und es jagte Kai zum einen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und zum anderen eine warme Welle durch seine unteren Regionen. Und eindrucksvoll wurde dem Grauharrigem demonstriert, dass Takao auch an anderen, leckeren Sachen, als Eiscreme, lecken konnte.  
Kai's Keuchen, die in die Bezüge gekrallten Finger, deren Knöchel schon weiß anliefen, all diese kleinen Dinge zeigten dem Japaner, dass sein Geliebter kurz vor der Schwelle stand. Doch Takao würde ihn noch nicht hinüberschubsen, zumindest noch nicht. Er setzte einen feuchten Kuss auf die Spitze der Männlichkeit Kai's, nahm die salzigen Lusttropfen mit sich, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sich der verbliebenen Stoffe an seinen eigenen Körper, eine Shorts und ein Paar Socken, entledigte.  
Kai grummelte beim Verlust dieses wunderbaren Gefühls, blinzelte benommen. Doch als er seine Augen richtig aufschlagen wollte, schoss er sie gleich wieder, denn seine Lippen wurden von denen des Drachens gefangen und versiegelt. Seine Hände entließen das Lacken und einen Wimpernschlag später wanden sich muskulöse Arme um den gebräunten Körper, pressten ihn an sich, zogen ihn herunter, um den Kuss zu vertiefen.  
„Ich", wiederholte Takao, „liebe" , sein Geständnis, „dich", zwischen den Schmetterlingsküssen, „Kai", auf Kai's, „so sehr!", Lippen. Diese Lippen ließen nur ein Stöhnen durch, als sich gewisse untere Regionen aneinander rieben.  
„Bereit?" Kai nickte nur und drückte sich dem Blauhaarigen noch weiter entgegen. Takao küsste Kai noch einmal, entwand sich der Umklammerung und kletterte eilig aus dem Bett, stolperte hastig zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er hörte Kai sich ungeduldig in seinem Bett winden und sehnsuchtsvoll seinen Namen seufzen. Schnell zog er eine der Schubladen auf und begann, blind darin herumzutasten.  
„Takaoo!", drängelte Kai. Das Gesuchte wurde gefunden und in Gedanken Olivier und Johnny dafür dankend, dass diese die nette, kleine, durchaus nützliche Tube Gleitgel bei ihrem letzten Besuch im Dôjo vergessen hatten, huschte Takao wieder zum Bett.  
„Takaoo ...", stöhnte Kai und klang dabei schon fast heiser. Als er dann die vermisste Wärme wieder an sich spürte, konnte ihn nichts mehr halten. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Takao's Hals und seine blassen Beine schwangen sich um Hüften des anderen. „Küss mich!" Takao tat wie ihm geheißen. Er legte noch schnell die hellrote Tube mit der Aufschrift LUBE neben das Kopfkissen, dann küsste er seinen Liebsten hungrig, leidenschaftlich, feurig, wie auch immer man es beschreiben möchte. Der Phönix vertiefte den Kuss, während die Rechte des jüngsten Kinomiya langsam Kai's Seite hinabfuhr, über die Knackarschbacke strich, sie kutz knetete, weiter den Oberschenkel entlang, dessen Innenseite hinauf. Kurz streichelte sie sanft über die nicht mehr alllzu unbekannte Männlichkeit, bevor sie sie entließ. Takao griff nach der Tube und löste den Kuss.  
„Nu' wart's doch ab!", meinte er, als Kai grummelte. Doch etwas Zeit musste er sich schon geben. Zähflüssig kroch das Gel aus seinem Behältnis auf die Finger des Jugendlichen. Dieser cremte seine rechten Zeige-, Mittel-, und Ringfinger gut ein und ummantelte schließlich auch seine Erregung.  
Kai einen süßen Kuss gebend, drang sein Zeigefinger als erster in ihn ein.  
Kai verkrampfte und kniff seine Augen noch mehr zusammen.  
„Shhh", versuchte der Drache ihn zu beruhigen, „Entspann dich, Sexy." Ihm entspannende, teilweise nicht jungendfreie Dinge in's Ohr flüsternd, schmuste Takao seine warme Wange an der seines Schatzes und weitete ihn weiter, bis es genug erschien. Kai hatte mitterweile auch wieder angefangen zu stöhnen, und seuftze auf, als Takao's Finger ihn wieder verließen. Er hatte sich ingestehen müssen, dass es doch ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen war, trotz des anfänglichen, doch etwas schmerzvollen Ziehens. Takao's Rechte glitt den blassen Oberschenkel erneut entlang, und als sie in der Kniehöhle angekommen war, hob Takao das Bein an. Kai machte einen Laut der Überraschung und beobachtete verschleiert, wie Takao sich sein Bein auf die Schulter lud und näher ranrutschte, etwas, von dem sich Kai leicht denken konnte, was es war, ihn der Hand haltend.  
Takao führte seine tropende, steinharte Erektion zu Kai's Jungfräulichkeit.  
„Nicht verkrampfen, Süßer, sonst tut's weh." Kai nickte.  
„Sicher und bereit?" Kai nickte.  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden drang Takao vorsichtig in Kai ein. Es war ja nicht so, dass er es weniger wollte und auch brauchte als sein Freund. „AAHH!", schrie der Russe fast und warf, Zähne knirschend, seinen Kopf nach hinten.  
Takao hielt still, steichenlte Kai über's Gesicht und flüsterte wieder einige leidenschaftliche Phrasen.  
Das Ziehen klang ab und Kai versuchte Takao dies mitzuteilen, indem er sich leicht bewegte. Tapfer ignorierte er das leichte Ziehen. Takao hatte ihm versprochen, ihm nicht wehzutun, hatte ihn versprochen, ihm die schönste Nacht seines beherigen Lebens zu schenken, und er wusste tief in seinen Herzern, dass alle Versprechen erfüllt werden würden.  
Takao merkte, dass Kai bereit war und begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Fast sofort war auch der Rhythmus gefunden und beide bewegten sich im Einklang, stöhnend und keuchend. Unter dem Knarren des Bettes, und in silbrigen Schein des Mondes hauchten sie den Namen der Person, die sie liebten, machten Liebe, verschmolzen miteinander, ineinander. Und kamen ihren Höhenpunkten immer näher.  
Takao's Stöße wurden schneller, beider Atmung hollpriger.  
Verschwitze Finger legten sich um Kai's Glied, und begannen es zu pumpen.  
Kai wurde plötzlich ganz heiß, der Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut wurde stärker. Er spürte Takao's Hand, wie sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen, und seine Sicht wurde weiß.  
„TAKAOO" Den lusterfüllten, erlösenden Ruf vernehmend, fühlte Takao warme Flüssigkeit über seine Hand laufen und plötzlich sah er kleine Sternchen in der Dunkelheit tanzen und der innere Druck im seinem Unterleib begann zu verschwinden. „KAII", rufend stolperte er über die Schwelle und ergoss sich tief in ihm.  
Sein Arm, auf den er sich gestützt hatte, gab nach und er fiel erschöpft neben seinen ebenfalls schwer atmenden Koibito.  
So lagen sie eine ganze Weile, bis eine kühle Briese über ihre verschwitzen, zitternden Körper strich. „Brrr", machte Takao, und setzte sich langsam wieder auf, „Gänsehaut." Kai kicherte in sich hinein. Zu amüsamt war es gewesen, wie Takao das eben gesagt hatte.  
Gespielt beleidigt, zog Takao einen Schmollmund, während er die Decke unter ihnen hervorwühlte. „Bin ich den so lächerlich?" Sich und Kai unter der Decke begrabend, küsste Takao seinen Geliebten und zog ihn in einen warme, liebvolle, gemütliche Umarmung.  
Zufrieden seufzend, kuschelte sich Kai an die Wärmequelle und begann selbstvergessen eine Melodie zu summen, die er vor einigen Tagen, als er an Takao's Zimmer vorbeigegangen war, aufgeschnappt hatte.  
„Truly, madly, deeply" „Nani?" Verwirrt sah Kai in die chocoladenbraunen Augen, in die er stundenlang starren könnte.  
„So heißt das Lied, das du grade gesummt hast." „Oh!" „Ich liebe dich, Kai!" Zärtlich wurden die feuchten Haarsträhnen, die an Kai's Stirn klebten, davongestrichen. Sanft lächelnd, gab Takao Kai einen Kuss.  
„Ich will für dich hoffen, dass das eben kein Gute-Nacht-Küsschen war, Kinomiya.", zischte der Geküsste daraufhin, als Takao ihn knuddelte wie ein Plüshtier und glücklich seuftze.  
„Warum das denn?" Kai errötete. „Na weil, ... weil ich ..." „Weil du?" Kai fluchte innerlich, dass es doch oft so schwer ist die Wahrheit zu sagen, obwohl es doch ganz einfach Sätze sind.  
„Kai?" „Weil ich gern noch so bleiben will ..." Takao's Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was seine stiller Teamcaptain damit gemeint hatte. Er wollte kuscheln. Hiwatari Kai hat grade zugegeben, kuscheln zu wollen. Unfassbar! So unfassbar, dass der Blauhaarige zu gigglen begann.  
„Lieg' ich hier in den Armen von Olivier?", wunderte Kai sich laut, als er feststellen musste, das sich Takao grade genauso anhörte wie der kleine Pariser.  
„Nein! In meinen, Kai!", sagte Takao schließlich und drückte ihn an sich, „Und in niemaden's sonst. Du wirst für immer in meinen Armen liegen." Kai lächelte zaghaft und streckte sich, fing des Drachen Lippen mit seinen. „Wie konnte ich mich nur in dich verlieben, Kinomiya, sag's mir." Als Antwort erhielt er einen zarten Kuss.  
„Na toll, jetzt weiß ich es.", meinte Kai sarkastisch.  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor sie anfingen zu kichern.  
Sie beruhigten sich und kuschelten noch eine Weile, bis:  
„Hörst du das auch?" Kai nickte. Er hörte es auch. Von draußen erklang 'Truly, madly, deeply.  
Und Takao konnte nicht anderes, als mitzusingen:  
„I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do." Er drückte Kai.  
„I will be strong. I will be faithful. 'Cause I'm counting on: a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning." Liebevoll spielten seine Finger mit Kai's Ohrläppchen.  
„I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me." Leicht wie ein rosanes Kirschblütenblatt im Wind küsste er Kai's Lippen.  
„And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry. The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers in lonely hours the tears devour you." Lächelnd sang er, und er sang nur für Kai, und das wusste Kai.  
„I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me" Und weil Kai es wusste, traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. Nicht wollend, dass diese weiterkamen, als sie es eh schon waren, schloß er schnell seine Lider.  
„Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes!" Takao hob Kai's Kinn, brachte in so dazu, die Augen wiederaufzuschlangen.  
„'Cause it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come ..." Aufmunternd lächelnd, wischte Takao den Tränen des Phönix' fort.  
„I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do ..." Schmusend, schmiegte sich Kai an seinen Koibito und lauschte mit Tränen in den Augen dessen Gesang.  
„I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me. I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me ..." Verträumt, summte er noch ein Stückchen das Nachspiel mit, bis er merkte, dass Kai eingeschlafen war.  
Grinsend, schüttelte er innerlich seinen Kopf. Wir haben was gegen Gute-Nacht-Küsschen, aber Gute-Nacht-Liedchen lassen wir uns trällern, oder wie?Takao schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken.Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, O-nii-san und seine Braut wären heute die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt, aber jetzt bin ich der Glücklichste ... Er schaute in Kai's sanftes Gesicht. Wie friedlich er da lag, in seinen Armen, füllten sich Takao's Augen mit Tränen. Aber ich glaub' Kai is' der Allerglücklichste ... /  
Wie verzaubert, streichelte Takao Kai, bis auch ihn die samtigen, schwarzen Mäntel des Schlafs einschloßen.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
